


Возвращение домой

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Scars, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Именно тогда Джон увидел шрамы, и ему показалось, что десятки ножей и хлыстов вспарывают его собственную кожу, оставляя точно такие же следы по всему телу.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Возвращение домой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coming home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966909) by [AllHeartsAreBroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHeartsAreBroken/pseuds/AllHeartsAreBroken). 

Когда Шерлок объяснил, почему ему пришлось исчезнуть, почему, до тех пор, пока сеть Мориарти не будет полностью уничтожена, он не мог позволить Джону узнать, что жив, тот не мог остановить того, чтобы гнев и боль затмили радость от известия, что его лучший друг вернулся.

Боже, он провёл так много ночей, лёжа в постели без сна и боясь того, что мог бы увидеть, если закроет глаза и задумается, что же сделал не так, а Шерлок всё это время играл в прятки.

Но потом они вернулись на Бейкер-стрит. Миссис Хадсон едва удержалась от того, чтобы не упасть в обморок при виде Шерлока, и обняла его так крепко, как только смогла; Джон с беспокойством отметил, что Шерлок не сумел скрыть лёгкую дрожь, когда она его обняла, и как только они поднялись наверх, он попросил детектива снять рубашку. Несмотря на то, что Шерлок выглядел встревоженным и не очень хотел этого делать, он в конце концов подчинился, медленно расстегнув пуговицы дрожащими руками.

Именно тогда Джон увидел шрамы, и ему показалось, что десятки ножей и хлыстов вспарывают его собственную кожу, оставляя точно такие же следы по всему телу.

Он имел дело с отвратительными ранами в Афганистане, был свидетелем увечий рук, ног и кистей, видел, как песок становится красным, но эти шрамы, горевшие на бледной, когда-то идеальной коже Шерлока, испугали его больше, чем всё, что он когда-либо видел.

Теперь у него в голове были картинки нечто совершенно нового, что могло преследовать его по ночам.

Шерлок стоял, казалось, неподвижно, но Джон видел, как нервно подёргиваются его мышцы во время внимательного осмотра.

Сигаретные ожоги на плечах, длинные и глубокие порезы на руках, рваная рана на спине. Голова Джона начала кружиться, и волна тошноты ударила под дых, но почему-то он не мог оторвать взгляд от этой ужасной абстрактной картины, расплескавшейся по холсту тела Шерлока.

– Джон, – произнёс Шерлок, и его голос внезапно остановил дрожь земли под ногами Джона.

Джон глубоко вздохнул и откашлялся, осознав, что молчал по меньшей мере пять минут. – Они всё ещё болят? – спросил он, даже не пытаясь вести себя как обеспокоенный врач.

– Немного.

Когда Джон наконец-то отступил на шаг и позволил Шерлоку обернуться, он почувствовал боль в груди, когда встретился с грустными, умоляющими, налитыми кровью глазами.

Он медлил.

Джон не мог заставить себя спросить о Сербии или Румынии, или где там, чёрт возьми, был Шерлок, но боже, он хотел знать. Он больше не мог оставаться в неведении, как бы ни было больно слышать о том, что пережил Шерлок.

Впервые с того дня, как они встретились, он был невероятно благодарен своему другу за способность читать мысли, потому что через несколько секунд он услышал именно то объяснение, которое надеялся получить, но не смел попросить.

– Они держали меня в тёмной камере несколько недель. Пытали меня, били, пока я не начинал задыхаться. Я понятия не имею, почему моему брату потребовалось так много времени, чтобы вытащить меня оттуда, – категорично заявил Шерлок, явно пытаясь скрыть более глубокие, тёмные эмоции.

Судорожно сглотнув, Джон не сводил с него глаз, стараясь не думать о возможных способах причинить Майкрофту боль.

– Что дало тебе силы продолжать борьбу?

Слова сами собой слетели с его губ. Джон не ожидал. что из всего, что он мог бы сказать, что он хотел бы сказать (_«прости», «ты должен был доверять мне», «я мог бы тебе помочь», «я рад, что ты здесь»_), он задаст именно этот вопрос, но Шерлок не выглядел озадаченным.

– Мысли о доме.

– О Лондоне?

Шерлок посмотрел на него с уязвимой, почти пугающей открытостью, которую никогда не показывал раньше; взгляд его блестящих глаз был невероятно мягким, и Джон почувствовал, как у него сжалось горло.

– О тебе.

***

На самом деле это не начиналось как что-то сексуальное.

Джону просто нужно было прикоснуться к Шерлоку, надеясь, что это успокоит их обоих, и желание Шерлока было таким же сильным, судя по тому, как тот отозвался на его прикосновения.

Они лежали в постели Шерлока, Джон целомудренно водил руками по бледной и покрытой шрамами коже, а их взгляды были прикованы друг к другу. Так они произносили слова, которые ещё не были готовы произнести вслух; возможно, это было самое близкое, что у них когда-либо было, и, несмотря на то, что это было в новинку, всё казалось невероятно правильным.

Джон мог бы часами исследовать тело Шерлока кончиками пальцев, просто чтобы дать ему почувствовать себя в безопасности и напомнить о добром, любящем прикосновении, но потребность снова найти друг друга была слишком сильна, желание, которое они всегда пытались подавить, поглощало их изнутри, и уже через полчаса они оба были обнажённые и потные. Обнимая друг друга, они были охвачены вихрем лихорадочной страсти.

Джон энергично толкался в Шерлока и целовал его, решив доставить ему самое изысканное удовольствие после всей перенесённой боли. Это было похоже на чудо – видеть, каким чувствительным и отзывчивым был Шерлок и как прекрасно тот выглядел, когда позволил себе потерять контроль и полностью довериться кому-то другому.

Джон внезапно откинулся назад и притянул Шерлока к себе на колени, а высокий мужчина быстро обхватил его ногами за спиной.

Их жадные рты не закрывались, они искали утешительного тепла друг друга, а их тяжёлое дыхание смешивалось; они прижимались друг к другу, будто от этого зависела их жизнь, пальцы прикасались к горячей, раскрасневшейся коже и находили путь в потных волосах.

Джон почувствовал волну бурлящего, жидкого жара в животе, и его пах начал напрягаться, но он не хотел, чтобы это закончилось; он должен был сделать это последним, почувствовать каждую дрожь бьющегося сердца Шерлока (настоящего, сильного, живого) глубоко под его рёбрами, насладиться каждым моментом, прежде чем полностью потеряться в ослепляющем удовольствии.

Он постепенно замедлил темп своих толчков, и Шерлок застонал в знак протеста, пытаясь восстановить ритм, который заставил их обоих кричать от экстаза, но Джон схватил его за бёдра, чтобы успокоить.

– Ш-ш-ш... помедленнее, – нежно прошептал он в тёплую щеку Шерлока, закрыв глаза. – Помедленнее. Вот и всё.

Они остановились на несколько секунд, и Джон сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, отодвинувшись ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть на раскрасневшееся и до боли красивое лицо Шерлока.

Боже, как же он по нему скучал.

Он увидел каплю пота, медленно скользящую по виску Шерлока, и сцеловал её, скользя руками по груди и шее своего возлюбленного, прежде чем снова начать в него толкаться, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи Шерлока, чтобы скрыть слёзы, внезапно затуманившие его глаза.

Он думал, что никогда не сможет прикоснуться к этой коже, ощутить её запах и вкус. К телу, которое он столько раз чуть не потерял из-за воды, огня и пороха. Пьянящее тепло, в которое он так долго хотел погрузиться.

_Это реально, это правильно, и наконец-то у меня это есть_.

Бёдра Шерлока задрожали, когда Джон протянул руку между их телами, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, а затем тот откинул голову назад и сильно вздрогнул, открыв рот в беззвучном крике.

Джон последовал за ним несколькими толчками позже, и внезапно всё горе, горечь, пустота стали просто далёкими воспоминаниями, и он почувствовал, что снова возвращается домой.

***

Он знал, что это будет нелегко забыть (Нет: двигаться дальше. Забыть такое невозможно и это не было бы правильно или лучше всего). Он знал, что пройдёт какое-то время, прежде чем боль утихнет, а кошмары прекратятся, и иногда он всё ещё пытался поверить, что Шерлок не исчезнет у него на глазах, как камень, медленно погружающийся в мутную воду.

Но он был готов дать жизни ещё один шанс.

Химическое оборудование занимало всю поверхность кухонного стола. Чёрное кожаное кресло у камина больше не было покрыто пылью. Сладкие звуки скрипки наполняли квартиру посреди ночи. На телевизор время от времени кричали.

Всё снова казалось правильным, всё снова обретало смысл. Мир – его мир – мог, наконец, продолжать вращаться теперь, когда Шерлок Холмс в него вернулся.


End file.
